Team Rival - Pokemon
by 11JJ11
Summary: This is a story about Cilan and Burgundy, who have been turned into Pokemon! I have been working on this story in collaboration with a good friend of mine, Synthia Sylverwolffe! (NOTE: This story is rarely updated!)
1. Chapter 1

"Will you quit following me! I don't need your help!" The Purrloin gave the Pansage behind her a doleful glare. The Pansage attempted not to flinch.

"Burgundy, it could be dangerous out here, and stuck as a Pokemon, you could get hurt," Cilan yet again tried to reason with his stubborn rival, but to no avail. She continued ahead much faster than before, attempting to discourage him from following her.

Ever since the two had woke up that morning as a Purrloin and a Pansage, neither one had been getting along with the other. Cilan insisted that he accompany Burgundy as she went to search for help, and Burgundy denied that she even needed help. Cilan sighed. He really wished that she wouldn't be so prideful all the time. He didn't want her to get hurt.

Up ahead, Burgundy stopped. Cilan managed to catch up to her, coming to stand beside her. In front of the two, much to their surprise, was a town. But not an ordinary town.

Neither of the two could see any people anywhere. There were only Pokemon living here. Several shops sat in front of them, one of which reminded Cilan of the PokeMart. He also saw what appeared to be a bank, and another which appeared to be somewhat of a restaurant. The two rivals were amazed.

"A Pokemon city...no way," Burgundy whispered. Cilan just stood there trying to observe everything that he could just from the little town's entrance. Burgundy took a few steps into the town, and was almost immediately greeted by a very friendly Pidove.

"Welcome newcomers, to the beautiful Lyllia Town!" Cilan stared at the Pidove, blinking in surprise.

"Pokemon have towns?" Burgundy asked, and the Pidove blinked in confusion. Cilan resisted the urge to punch her. Didn't it occur to her that wasn't the thing to say?

"Burgundy," Cilan said, laying a hand on the Purrloin shoulder, "Maybe you should-" He was cut off by a Fury Swipes. Great. He thought. We can use Moves as well.

"Don't touch me!" Burgundy hissed.

"Did you just Attack me?" Cilan asked, holding his arm from where Burgundy had scratched him.

Pidove cocked his head, "Are you two courting?"

Burgundy turned towards him, on all fours, ready to attack, "Stay off!"

"Woah!" A new, deep voice boomed above them, "Battling is only allowed inside the designated Battle Zones."

Cilan turned and saw a Elekid walking towards them. He let out a glup. When he was a human an Elekid never seemed tall, but now... Well, he now felt bad for every time he had sent his own Pansage out to battle a larger opponent.

The Elekid glared down at them, "Who are you guys?"

Burgundy was staring up at the Elekid, fear in her eyes. Cilan felt that it was his time to step in. "Sorry!" He said, trying not to shrink back as the Elekid turned to look at him. "She is just confused, that is all!"

Pidove cocked his head even further, "Confused? Does she need a Persim Berry?"

"Not that kind of confusion," Cilan said quickly, "We're lost, and she is in shock, some food might do her good." Cilan hoped that there wasn't some kind of Pokemon money that he needed.

"As I said before, I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP! I will soon be back to my normal human self," Burgundy growled very loudly at Cilan, who shrank back. Pidove and Elekid gave Burgundy a sympathetic glance.

"Poor thing," Pidove said. "Sounds like she isn't completely right in the mind. How long has she been like this?" It took Cilan a moment to understand that the other two Pokemon thought Burgundy was crazy.

"Wait, she isn't, um, crazy," Pidove placed a wing on Cilan's shoulder.

"You must be very much in love. I don't think I could ever be in a relationship with a crazy girl," Burgundy turned to glare at Pidove.

"I am not crazy you stupid-" Cilan cut Burgundy off.

"I don't suppose there is any where that the two of us could stay the night?" Elekid nodded.

"I need to go back and supervise the Battle Zone, but I'm sure Pidove would enjoy taking you to our boarding house." Pidove bowed deeply.

"It would be my pleasure to take this lovely young couple to our boarding house and get them all settled." He stood back up. "Right this way please."

"I am NOT going anywhere!" Burgundy shouted.

"She is not usually like this," Cilan said quickly, "She just needs some rest."

"Then follow me!" Pidove said, "We also have a doctor's office, if you think she needs a check up," Pidove said, as he started walking.

"Not now," Cilan said, quickly linking his arm through Burgundy's, dragging her along. She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he held and tight and moved quickly so she had no choice but follow.

Pidove waddled along, kicking his legs up with little skips of glee. Cilan kept on glancing around at the Pokemon city. All sorts of Pokemon, all of many sizes were around. Some would give them a curious glance, but went on their way. Burgundy was also impressed with the town, so surprised that she forgot to resist Cilan.

"Here we are!" Pidove said, jolting the duo out of their trance. Pidove was pointing to a homely building. It had only a few windows and was a soft shade of blue. Above the front door a banner was draped. It showed a picture of a Minccino dancing through a field of wildflowers.

Pidove pecked on the door, which opened. A Minccino, much like the one in the banner, greeted them at the doorway.

"Welcome, I haven't seen you two around here before," She smiled kindly at Cilan and Burgundy. However, when she saw Pidove her smile froze. "Oh," She said, in a not-so-happy tone, "It's you."

"Hey-a there Becky! How have you been?"

"What do you want Raz?" Becky asked.

"Oh, just here to get this lovely couple a room. They are new in town," He said cheerfully, over emphasizing the word 'couple'.

Becky rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever." She turned back to Cilan and Burgundy and her demeanor changed back to friendly. "Welcome. I have plenty of rooms, would you two like to share one, or have two separate ones?"

"We'll share," Cilan said quickly, gaining him a disgusted look from Burgundy. He didn't care though, he needed to talk to her, and it would be easier to talk if the two of them shared a room.

"Well then, right this way," Becky allowed Cilan and Burgundy to come in, but once they were inside, she quickly shut the door. Cilan could hear Raz say something from outside.

"I'll just wait out here for you Becky!" Raz cried cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Becky gave them a room and a smile and told them to come get some dinner if they felt like it. She gave them a smile and then closed the bedroom door. Cilan fingered his tail, unsure of what to do next.

"I... I hate you!" Burgundy screamed as soon as Becky's footsteps faded. "How... Why.. Ugh!" She was so angry that she shook. She turned to face Cilan, claws out. Cilan took a step back.

"Burgundy, just calm down, we need to-"

The Purrloin turned her back on Cilan and threw herself onto the nest, which was made up of soft straw-like material. It was the only nest, Cilan realized. "Why can't you leave me alone! I would have been fine on my own!"

"Yeah, while every other Pokemon thinks you're crazy." He took a hesitant step towards, "Look, we are Pokemon now. We just can't run around willy-nilly, we need to stop and think. You just can't go around saying that you are a human. We don't know what these Pokemon think of people! Who knows, maybe they hate them! If they do hate them, and you believe you, that's bad. If they don't believe you, then they will think you're crazy! We need to think about what to do next!"

"This is just a dream. This is just a dream." She told herself, "I'm going to wake up, and this will be another weird dream with Cilan in it. Just another strange dream with Cilan."

Cilan wondered if she dreamt of him often, "You dream about me?"

The Purrloin glared at her, "About defeating you!" She shook her head, "Why bother talking to a made up person. This is just a dream, just a dream."

They heard footsteps coming. "Whether this is a dream or not, just stop yelling."

"Just a dream! Just a dream!" She shouted, whether to bother him, or to wake herself up, Cilan did not know.

Someone knocked, "Come in!" Cilan called. Becky opened the door, she had a tray in her hands.

"Here is some food! It is a special berry mixture of my own recipe!" She gave Cilan an understanding look. That is when Cilan noticed that the two berry mixtures were very different.

She handed Burgundy the more pinkish berry mixture, then handed the other cup to Cilan. She turned to Burgundy, "Make sure you drink that all. And you Cilan, would you come with me for a minute." She said it as a statement, not a question.

Cilan followed her out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. He figured that Burgundy would like some time alone. Becky lead him down the hall and into the lobby. She looked at him sadly.

"I am so sorry! I had no idea! Raz told me everything. How long has she been like that?" She looked at Cilan, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Well, we... we were um... Going for a walk, and we were chased by some humans and we ran, we kept running until we fainted, and we woke up, woke up like... Like this. She has been a little, a little out of it since." It wasn't a lie, but he didn't mention the fact they were humans when they were being chased, as they have been walking together to find a place to battle, not like they were going for a romantic walk.

"Hopeful that berry mixture will help," She said, glancing towards the hallway.

"What did you put in it?" Cilan asked, knowing that Burgundy wasn't really crazy.

"Well, lets see, a Persim Berry to help with confusion. A Pecha Berry, they cure poison, and I was thinking at maybe she picked up a parasite or something. And I put in a Mago Berry for flavor."

Cilan nodded, he had been a Berry Connoisseur for a time, so he knew the effects of berries. He took a sip of his own berry mixture, which was a purply color.

"Oh, yours has a Pecha Berry, just in case, and a Oran Berry for strength, and a Mago Berry. I love Mago Berries, they are so sweet!"

"Yeah... I was wondering how I could pay you back, I mean you have done so much and-" Minccino's tail covered his mouth.

"It seems like you are not familiar with a Town Structure, well, I'm guessing that you lived near humans." She got a disgusted look on her face, "But every morning everyone gathers in the town square and gives out assignments. You complete your task and you assist the whole town. We all work together."

"Burgundy-"

"Won't need to do a thing, only one Pokemon per family needs to go, so Burgundy can rest. Now go check on her!" She point back down the hall with her tail, "She is lucky she has a boy that cares for her, not a bunch of love sick boys chasing after her."

Cilan smiled, and turned to go back to his room, but was stopped by Becky, "Do you battle?"

"Ye... Yes. But... It has been a while... And.. Yeah..."

She nodded, "I would recommend you go down to the Battle Zone. It is good idea to build a status around here. The more Pokemon that respect you the better. But don't go now, go back to your girl."

Cilan turned around before she could see him blush. He walked back towards the room. He opened the door, and saw Burgundy quickly sat up.

She quickly wiped away a tear, and Cilan pretended not to notice. She looked up at Cilan, desperation in her eyes.

"This isn't a dream, is it."

He shook his head, "No."

"Why why why why. How how how..." She muttered.

Cilan sat down next to her. "You just need to calm down. Just go along with our story we have until we can figure out how to become human again."

She glared at him, "Pretend that I'm crazy?"

He held up his hands in surrender, "There was a Persim Berry in your drink. Just pretend that you were confused and that cleared your confusion."

"Pretend that we are in love!"

Cilan said nothing.

She said nothing.

"You stay here, pretend that you were confused, and now your better. Get to know Becky, and... And I stuck to our real story, with being chased and all, but minus the fact that we were people. Anything thing we tell about our background, truth or not, we need to tell each other so we maintain the same story."

She glared at him. He glared back, not taking no for an answer. Finally she threw her hands, her paws, up into the air.

"Fine!" She snorted, "Where are you going!"

He opened the door, "To the Battle Zone. Lets see if I am as good as a battler as I am a Gym Leader."

"I still hate you," she told him.


	3. Chapter 3

After Cilan had left, Burgundy lay awake, wondering how she was going to become human again. She knew that both she and Cilan had become Pokemon for a reason, though as to what that reason was, she had no idea.

There was something that Burgundy was keeping from Cilan. Only two days before she had become a Purrloin and found herself in the middle of nowhere with her rival, Burgundy had heard a voice in her head. She knew that whatever was speaking to her was ancient and powerful.

_The time has almost come, young one. Be prepared._ That was the only time that she had heard the voice, and at the time she had ignored it. She had figured that she was just tired and hearing things. After all, it had been late in the night when she had heard the voice.

But then she had become a Pokemon. Surely the two events were connected? Burgundy knew that she should tell Cilan about the voice. She groaned at the thought.

"I don't need anyone's help. I've always done everything on my own!"

_Perhaps that is the problem._

"Ack! Not again!" Burgundy shouted as the voice spoke in her head again. "The last time I heard you I became a Pokemon!"

_The transformation of you and your partner was completely necessary, child._

"HE IS NOT MY PARTNER! WE ARE RIVALS AND I SHALL DEFEAT HIM!" Burgundy heard soft footsteps approaching the room. The door opened quietly and in walked Becky, who wore a worried expression.

"Are you okay dear?" She asked with motherly concern. Burgundy glared.

"I am perfectly fine, and I would appreciate it if you would leave so that I might finish my conversation," she purposefully added the last part, since of course Cilan wanted her to act like she was a lunatic. Becky hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded and left, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Wonderful," Burgundy said sarcastically.

* * *

The Battle Zone was at the other end of town, and was a large flat space that was used as a battlefield by the Pokemon of the town.

Though it was dark, the Battle Zone had several Pokemon in it. One of those was Elekid, who was working as a referee for a sawsbuck and a zebstrika, who were battling. As Cilan observed the two, he realized he wasn't sure what attacks he was capable of using. Nervously, Cilan walked away from the Battle Zones and toward the edge of town. Once he got to Lyllia Town's entrance, he stepped out and into the forest.

Cilan listed the moves that his pansage knew. Solarbeam, which he couldn't try at the moment because the sun wasn't out. Bullet Seed, Dig-

_Try Quick Attack, boy._

The voice startled Cilan. He was fairly sure that he had heard the voice in his head, but that was crazy. Cilan knew for a fact that he was not crazy. He yawned tiredly. Figuring that he could practice in the morning, Cilan headed back to the boarding house, where he was greeted by Becky, who was not yet asleep.

"Dear, you might want to check on poor Burgundy, I think she's started talking to herself," Becky's words surprised Cilan. Was Burgundy actually going along with the act?

"I'll, check on her. I think I'm going to turn in for the night anyway. It's been a long day." The minccino nodded sympathetically.

"If you need anything just come and find me," she told him. He headed down the hallway and into the room that he and Burgundy were sharing. The purrloin was fast asleep, and curled up, making her appear really small. Cilan walked over to her and lay down next to her.

"We'll get out of this soon, I promise," he told her. Cilan jumped when she spoke.

"You better," she said, not opening her eyes. She moved away from Cilan, closer to the wall.

"If you even think about trying anything funny while I'm asleep, I swear I will claw your eyes out in the morning." Her tone was serious, and Cilan decided it might be best to move a bit away from her.

"Um, goodnight?" He told her.

"Yeah, sure, whatever,"

_Sleep well you two, tomorrow will be a busy day._

"SHUT UP!" Burgundy shouted, causing Cilan to sit up quickly.

"You heard it too,"

"Yeah, and it's really starting to get on my nerves," she responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Cilan woke with a yelp. He quickly sat up, holding his aching arm, with three new fresh scratches. He turned to see Burgundy, already up, glaring at him.

"Get up." She said.

"Will you please stop scratching me?"

She flashed him a smile, "I'm crazy, remember?" Cilan cautiously took a step away.

"We're also supposed to be lovers," he told her.

"Except I'm crazy,"

"And impossible to talk to," he replied. She glared at him.

Then a loud, low moan echo throughout the room. "What was that?" Cilan asked.

Burgundy stretched, "Their version was an alarm. Whatever Pokemon it is it has been calling all morning, and you've

been sleeping through it."

Cilan blushed, he never woke up to his alarm, he had always woken up by one of his Pokemon attacking him out of annoyance because his alarm had been going off for forty minutes.

The moan came again, and this time Cilan was able to identify it as a Fearow. Cilan was getting up just as Becky opened the door.

"Good morning!" She said brightly, holding a tray of berries and two wooden cups of water. She pressed the cups into their hands, and set the berries on a small table in the corner. "How are you guys feeling?" She shot a questioning look at Cilan.

"Burgundy is feeling much better." Cilan said warming, deciding it was time to cut the crazy act. He just hoped the Burgundy would play along.

The Purrloin rubbed her head, and said in a tone that was a little overdone, "The last few days have been a blur... Cilan, what happened?" She looked over at Cilan with innocent eyes.

Cilan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, because he knew that she was over playing her part, but at least she was doing it. Cilan snuck a glance at Becky, and saw relief in her eyes. Cilan told Burgundy what had happened, and she would just nod.

"Oh Burgundy!" Becky cried, "I am so glad you are feeling better! I have been so worried. Do you remember me? I am Becky, I run this Boarding House!"

The Purrloin shook her hand and blinked, like this was all knew to her. Becky chatted some more, the told them to get down to the Square after they ate. Then she left the room.

As soon as the door closed Burgundy's face when from being sweet and innocent to angry and annoyed. Just like a real Purrloin, Cilan thought.

"Ugh," She said, "I hope you don't expect me to act like that all the time. And what did she mean by going down to 'The Square'?"

Cilan explained Becky said how everyone received tasked every morning to keep the town running.

"And she said only one person had to go, right?" Cilan nodded, "In that case you go, I'll stay here." Burgundy said.

Cilan glared at her, "Thats how you're going to help the Pokemon that helped us? And make me do all the work?"

"Your the one that got us into this mess in the first place," Then she glanced at the nest and cringed, "And got us the same room." She looked over at him with innocent eyes, "Besides, I'm the poor confused Purrloin."

* * *

_You go get your assignment too._

"Do you ever say anything that isn't annoying?" Burgundy asked, for the voice in her head had returned.

_Go with Cilan and get an assignment, it is important._

"How about I give you an assignment, leave me alone!"

A sharp pain pricked at the base of Burgundy's head. _I can make things very uncomfortable for you._

"Is that you?" Burgundy hissed, her eyes closed from the pain, "Stop it."

_Then go with Cilan._

"No."

The pain increased.

"Fine! Alright! Just stop!" Burgundy cried. The pain stopped.

_Go._

"You know, you're just as annoying as Cilan." Then the pain pricked her one more time, and she rushed out the door.

* * *

"Wait up!" A voice called from behind Cilan. He turned to see Burgundy running towards him.

"I thought you were going to stay behind," He said with a smile.

"Our 'friend' insisted," She said, pointing to her head with a claw, "And he has decided to use pain as a bargaining tool." She wrinkled her nose. If she ever found who was doing this she was going to show them just how annoying they were.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" She asked Cilan. All around them, Pokemon were beginning to gather in the center of town. In the very center of the square, a very tall Pokemon stood. It appeared to be a Dragon-Type, and it looked familiar too.

"That's a Dragonite!" Cilan said excitedly. "Iris had one,"

"Wonderful," his rival said sarcastically. "I really don't care!" Next to the two, Raz landed.

"Good morning you two!" He inched close to Cilan. "How's our discombobulated friend doing?" He asked.

"Oh, she's much better this morning actually," he told Raz in a cheerful tone. Raz got extremely excited. The Pidove gasped.

"Oh how wonderful! Now you two can live happily forever after! So amazing!" The Pidove spread out his wings and wrapped the two in a hug. Burgundy let out a hiss of annoyance.

"Get off of me you stupid thing!" She pulled away. If Raz could have frowned, he would have.

"She seems the same to me," he said.

"Uh, she kinda normally acts like this," he explained. Burgundy glared and ran off into the crowd.

"Burgundy wha-"

_Just let her go._

Cilan sighed, but he listened to the voice.

_I won't be able to guide you two for much longer, but I must say this: An important decision will have to be made very soon. A decision that could affect the very world around you. Choose wisely._

Cilan knew that at that moment, the powerful being was also speaking to Burgundy.

"What just happened? Are you sure she is feeling better?" Raz's head was cocked in confusion.

"Well, maybe she still needs a little help." Cilan began. Just then, the Dragonite in the center roared loudly.

"Everyone, line up to get your assignments for the day."

"Where's Persian?" Cilan heard one Pokemon call out. Cilan frowned, a Persian?

"Where do you go, young one?" A deep, stern voice asked. Everyone turned their heads.

The was a Persian near the edge of the town, standing tall and glaring down at a smaller Pokemon. A Purrloin.

Burgundy.

She stood facing him, claws out. "Get outta my way you big lug!" The crowd stiffened as she said that.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no..." Raz muttered.

"What is it?" Cilan asked, the tension in the crowd was enough to tell him Burgundy just did something _very_ wrong.

Raz glanced at Cilan with a worried expression, "Persian is our leader. Yes, a very good leader, but a stern one. You shouldn't cross him, but your bewildered girlfriend just did that, oh yes she did."

Cilan's stomach twisted into knots. He was just about to run over to Burgundy, and explain that she wasn't in the right mind, even if it was impolite, but he had a gut feeling that Burgundy wouldn't be in good hands with that Persian.

But before he could take one step a wave of pain washed over him. He held in a moan and fell onto his knees.

_Oh no you don't. The voice said in his head. Burgundy will have to face this one on her own._ Cilan did not like how the voice sounded excited.

"But... But she needs help." Cilan whispered so no one could hear him. "I just can't leave her."

_But you must. Do not interfere._

Cilan stayed quiet, and watched as the Persian took a step closer to Burgundy.


	5. Chapter 5

The Persian took a step towards Burgundy, "You have a sharp tongue young one." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Not as sharp as yours!" Burgundy shouted back.

Persian took a step closer. The crowd held its breath as the Persian lowered itself into a crouch, ready to pounce. Burgundy opened her paws, revealing her sharp claws. The Persian leaped forward, and Burgundy darted to the side.

The Persian wheeled around, ready for another charge. Burgundy lowered herself onto all four legs. She charged towards him, and her claws glowed in a misty-gray shadow. It harmlessly passed through the Persian.

"Come on Burgundy, use your head. Persian is a Normal-Type, Shadow Claw will have no effect." Cilan muttered. Persian smirked and came at Burgundy with his own Shadow Claw attack, that struck Burgundy in the chest, and she let out a small cry that Cilan had never heard her made. A yelp of a Pokemon.

The two cat Pokemon wheeled around, glaring at each other. Burgundy was panting, but Persian seem mildly amused.

Then a scream echoed through the Square. The Pokemon gathered in the square all turned in the direction of the sound.

"Help!"

Cilan was the first one to start moving through the crowd. He ran past the others, and headed to the end of town, where the scream had come from. He was surprised to notice Burgundy following close behind.

"Help, someone!" Trying feebly to defend the bank, was a small Eevee. Above her a Staravia was flying, and near her stood a laughing Haunter.

"I think we'll take what we have and get out of here now," Haunter sneered. Eevee attempted to tackle the Pokemon, but he grabbed her, and threw her off. She landed with a huff on the other side of the road. Cilan was outraged.

"Stop it!" he yelled at the two attacking Pokemon. They just stared for a moment in disbelief, and then burst out laughing. Burgundy decided to take a different approach than Cilan.

Pulling out her claws, Burgundy crouched down and leapt high up into the air, swiping at Staravia's face with Night Slash. The startled Pokemon quickly flew a bit higher into the air. Burgundy landed back on the ground, on her feet. Staravia gave her a sharp glare before turning around and flying off. Haunter was about to get away as well, but a well aimed Shadow Ball stopped him.

"Y-you're not going anywhere! That money doesn't belong to you!" Eevee stood facing Haunter, who smirked.

"I do what I want, and take what I want wimp." He replied. The Eevee started trembling. Cilan and Burgundy quickly moved over to her side. Haunter, seeing that he was outnumbered, started to look a bit uneasy.

Use Bullet Seed. The voice spoke to Cilan. Nervously, Cilan stepped forward. Haunter turned around. Cilan closed his eyes for a moment and prayed that he wouldn't mess up. He used opened his mouth, letting out a flurry as seeds, and sent Haunter flying one way, and the bag of money the other way. Behind him, he heard loud cheering. Startled, he turned entire population of Lyllia Town stood behind him, cheering.

The only one that wasn't cheering was Persian. He had a neutral look on his face. He wasn't staring at the Haunter or Cilan and Burgundy. He only had eyes for the Eevee.

Haunter got up and quickly vanished, leaving the money lying on the ground. The little Eevee slowly walked over to Cilan, still shaking just a little bit.

"T-thanks for helping m-me," she stuttered. Cilan just nodded politely.

"No problem," he told her.

"My names Ali, by the way," she said.

"Nice to meet you Ali, I'm Cilan. Over there," he pointed to Burgundy. "Is Burgundy. We're both new to this town." Ali smiled.

"Well then, welcome to Lyllia Town," Ali said, then Raz came up to them.

"Ali is temporarily in charge of the bank here. Misdreavus is usually in charge, but she's been gone for a while," he explained. Just then, a different Pokemon appeared right next to them.

"I'm gone no longer!" She declared, smiling fondly at Ali. "You did a good job dear, but I think that it is time for me to take over again." Ali nodded, looking clearly relieved.

* * *

"You three were so amazing!" Becky shrieked, once Cilan, Burgundy and Ali walked through the door of the boarding house. Burgundy immediately made a beeline for the room, not wanting to have to listen to anymore praise.

"You all wait here, I'm going to make some smoothies for all of us! Cilan, you go get Burgundy," Becky scampered out of the room.

"Becky's so nice, she's like a mother to me," Ali said.

"Yeah," Cilan agreed, quietly leaving the room and heading down the hallway. The door to the room that he and Burgundy had been sharing was open, and when he peeked in, he saw nothing. The room was empty.

"Huh? That's weird." Cilan said to himself. He went back into the front room. Becky and Ali sat talking. They became quiet when Cilan entered the room.

"Is Burgundy doing okay?" Becky asked, evidently very concerned. "She just came running through here and out the door,"

"I don't know why she would be upset," Cilan said, getting worried.

"We should go find her!" Ali said, running out the door of the boarding house, Becky and Cilan following close behind. They hadn't gone far when they began to hear shouting.

"Leave me alone you stupid Pidove!"

"No! You're probably worrying Cilan very much with your behavior and I am going to take you back to him! Ouch!"

"You think that hurts? Well it's going to hurt a lot more if you don't get out of my way!"

Cilan, Ali, and Becky spotted Burgundy and Raz down at the entrance to town. A few other Pokemon were staring at them, mostly at Burgundy, but no one else was bothering to do anything to help either one of them. Cilan watched in horror as Burgundy prepared to use Shadow Claw on Raz.

"Stop now!" He shouted, startling the two. They both looked over at him, one of them glaring, the other looking extremely grateful.

"What is your problem?" Burgundy asked Cilan, who answered calmly.

"You can't just go around attacking others for no reason," he told her. She glared at him some more.

"I had a perfectly good reason," she replied. "Raz would not get out of my way,"

"It's dangerous out there!" Raz defended. Cilan frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Raz moved a bit closer to Cilan.

"There's this vicious gang of Pokemon that call themselves the Strikers, and lately they've been hanging around in the woods near here," he glanced around nervously. "Those two Pokemon that attacked earlier today were probably part of the gang," Next to Cilan, Becky shivered.

"I've heard stories about how bloodthirsty they can be," she said. Burgundy rolled her eyes.

"I can take perfect care of myself, and there's no such thing as bloodthirsty Pokemon," she gave Raz a mean look. He puffed his feathers slightly. Cilan spoke up again.

"I don't think it's fair that a group of strong Pokemon is able to attack a peaceful town like this. They should be stopped." Burgundy punched him in the arm.

"Life's not fair, so get over it,"

Shyly, Ali stepped forward.

"You two would make a good Exploration Team,"

"Huh?" The Purrloin and Pansage asked in unison. Raz elaborated.

"They go around fighting bad guys and doing good deeds! Of course, in order to be a Team, you have to attend an Explorer's Guild, and our town doesn't have one. The nearest guild would be Trinity Guild, run by the world famous Team Trinity," Raz sighed. "The only way to get there would be traveling North though, and if you left here, you might get attacked by the Strikers." Cilan glanced over at Burgundy.

"It might not be a bad idea," he told her. She gave him an annoyed look.

"I suppose I have to do something while I'm stuck this way, but if we get killed, I'm going to make your time in the afterlife quite painful," she folded her arms. Cilan smiled, and he briefly wondered if he died if he would have a ghost of a person or a Pokemon.

"Well, I guess that settles it! We're going to become an exploration team!" He said. Ali looked over excitedly.

"Please let me come with you! I've never left the town before and this would be the perfect chance!" Burgundy stepped toward the Eevee, and Cilan stared at them nervously, hoping that Burgundy wasn't planning on showing off her moves.

"Hmmm, I guess you're not too annoying...you can come," Ali jumped into the air.

"Hooray!"

Raz and Becky just stared at the three in awe.

"Um, Ali dear, are you sure that its-" Becky started, but Ali broke in.

"Everything's fine! Don't worry!" She said quickly.

"They're gonna die," Raz said.

"So brave!" Was Becky's reply.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sooo, any idea as to where the heck we are?" Burgundy looked over at Cilan expectantly. He stared down at the map in his hands. According to the illustration, they still needed to cross the river before they came anywhere close to Crystallus City.

"Well..." Cilan said, studying the map, "Lyllia Town is here..." He traced his fingers across the map, "And Crystallus town is supposed to be near the mountains, but we need to cross this river. I haven't even heard it, even with this new sense of hearing."

"'New sense'?" Ali asked curiously.

"We lived near a human town before, and their machines were very loud, and they make the air smell and very smoggy," Cilan quickly covered up, exaggerating a little, "So we're still getting use to such clear air."

Burgundy rolled her eyes and focused on the map. She tried to see if there was any landmarks that would tell her where in the world they were, were they even still in Unova? Or somewhere humans have never been before? Nothing on the map looked familiar.

_So where are we, Mr. Know-it-all?_ She asked the voice in her head.

_In the woods north of Lyllia Town._ The voice replied.

_You know what I mean._

_It doesn't matter where you are, but only where you're going._ She rolled her eyes again. He had information when she didn't need it, and nothing when she did.

"It must of been scary living near humans." Ali said, shivering. Burgundy dimly remembered that this Eevee had never left Lyllia town.

"It wasn't too bad," Cilan said, "They don't really bother you."

"That's not what I heard." Ali said.

"What did you hear?" Cilan asked, Burgundy could tell that wanted to know these Pokemon's opinion on humans.

"Well... I heard... Well... I _know_... That they come looking for you... And then they have Pokemon they've captured... Then they make you fight, and... Those poor Pokemon have been trained so they'll actually _obey_ them, and their really strong because they only battle. If they find you they make you fight until you can't stand. Then... They throw a.. Pokeball at you... And... And-" She broke into sobs.

"Ali! What's wrong?" Cilan said, putting an arm around her.

"I'm sor- Sor- Sorry! It's just... I just watched my mom battle... A Trainer... And I watched her get caught... and-" She started crying harder.

"Oh Ali, I'm so sorry!" Cilan said, flashing Burgundy a guilty look. Even she felt a twinge of guilt, Ali made it sound like someone had died... Had she separated her own Purrloin from a family?

"It's not your faul- Fault." That sent another twinge of guilt. Ali looked over at them, her blue eyes wet with tears. Wait, _blue_ eyes? Burgundy took a closer look. There was no doubt that Ali had blue eyes, Burgundy thought that Eevees had brown eyes.

"Oh," The Eevee sniffled, wiping away a tear with a front paw, "You're looking at my eyes?" She sounded unsurprised.

"I didn't know Eevee's could have blue eyes."

"Blue?" Cilan said, looking at Ali with interest, "Wow, that's amazing!"

Ali let out a small giggle, "My mom was the only other Eevee that we knew of with blue eyes, well, she was. She's a Glaceon now." She got a far off look in her eyes. "After mom was captured Father kept me in Lyllia town, not letting me ever leave. He is pretty strict, I can barely do anything."

"Really? But now he's letting you leave?"

Ali's eyes got really big, "Well- Um... I never said that..." She trailed off, muttering.

"I'm guessing," Cilan seriously, "That you left without letting your father know."

"That's what Becky was talking about!" Burgundy said.

"Please don't make me go back!" Ali cried suddenly, "He won't be happy with me and he'll keep an even closer eye on me! I am sick of being trapped there, he never lets me do anything, please don't make me go back!"

The two other Pokemon stared at her. "Who is your father anyway?" Burgundy asked, "I you're the only Eevee I saw in Lyllia town."

Ali looked really uncomfortable now, "My... My father is not an Eevee..." She started mumbling, "But... But please," She said, dodging Burgundy's question, "Don't send me back!"

"Your relationship with your father is between you and him, so we won't stop you, but when this gets back to your father you'll need to take full responsibility for your actions." Cilan said matter a factly. Burgundy wanted to punch him, she wondered if she was strong enough to use Sucker Punch.

"Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou!" Ali tackled Cilan into a hug.

"Be quiet!" Burgundy snapped.

Cilan scowled, "She can be happy you know."

"No, seriously, be quiet!" She hissed, glancing around. Cilan paused and listened.

"I... I don't hear anything..."

"Exactly." Burgundy said, sliding out her claws. Ali cowered behind Cilan. Burgundy caught a glimpse of something purple slithering through the bushes. She lashed out with Night Slash.

Her claws hit empty air, and the creature swung a purple glowing tail towards her. The Poison Tail attack hit her square in the chest. She was flung past Cilan.

"Burgundy!" Cilan shouted, he turned towards the shadowy figure, launching Bullet Seed. The purple tail flashed again, reflecting the attack.

"A Grass-Type move, really?" A silky voice said, "Even if that attack wasn't so weak it wouldn't have done much to me."

"Come on out and show yourself wimp!" Burgundy shouted.

"Wimp? They are the wimps, right Zan?" The slithery voice called.

"Yes they are," A new rougher voice said, "Look at the Eevee hiding behind a little Pansage." The trio glanced up in time to see a flash of red dash across the branches.

"If you're not wimps then why don't you show yourself?" Eevee called, still hiding behind Cilan.

A shadow appeared above them, they all leapt out of the way as a Zangoose landed where they had been standing. A Seviper came slithering out of the grass.

"We should take them back to Master," The Zangoose said, "It has been a while since we've brought a prisoner."

"Are you stupid?" The Seviper asked, hitting the Zangoose in the back of his head, "What would he want with a bunch of weaklings, we'll just defeat them and take their stuff."

"I don't know Zip, it doesn't look like they have much."

"Are you saying my idea's are weak Zan?" The Seviper, Zip, said, coiling up.

"I am just saying that they don't have much Zip." Said Zan the Zangoose. Zip leapt at him.

"I'll show you!" Zip yelled.

The two Pokemon tumbled about wrestling. Burgundy got a distant feeling that they did not want to be around these Pokemon when they stopped. Cilan looked the same.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Cilan muttered, starting to edge towards the deep brush. The Purrloin and the Eevee followed behind him. Then Ali let out a yelp.

Zan was holding Ali by her scruff, "Nice try, but move again and the Eevee gets it." He held Ali out and Zip held up his Poison Tail to Ali's neck. Cilan's fists clenched.

"I still think we should take them to Master."

"Stop being stupid Zan and go fight those two!" He turned to Cilan and Burgundy, "And don't think about fighting back, we still have Eevee."

"Cowards!" Eevee shouted, "Won't even fight a real battle!"

"You're not really in the position to talk, now Zan, go after those two!" Zip grabbed Ali and coiled around her.

"I still think we should bring them to Master."

"Stop being stupid!" Seviper hissed. He threw Ali up into the air and whacked her away with Poison Tail. The Zip and Zan began to fight again.

Something landed in the tree. It was a Staravia, the same one from the attack at the bank. The Staravia glared down at them.

"Zip, Zan! We need to go, now!" She snapped.

The Zangoose and Seviper stood at attention, saluting, "Lieutenant!"

"Looky!" Zan said, "We found that Eevee in the woods, won't Master be proud!" He ran over and picked up Eevee, who appeared to be unconscious.

"Drop the fuzz ball and let's get out of here," Then Zan started to protest, but he was cut off by Zip.

"We aren't bringing her to Master, we are taking their stuff!"

They began to fight for a third time. Staravia rolled her eyes and dove towards them, slashing each one with Wing Attack.

"Stop fighting you lugs, we need to get out of here!"

"You're just going to run off again Staravia, like at the bank?" Burgundy taunted. The Staravia turned and looked at them.

"Its you guys." She said bitterly. "If I wasn't so pressed for time I would get my revenge, but we need to leave."

"Why do we need to go?"

"Can we take the Eevee?"

Staravia glared at them in annoyance, "I know she would be nice," She talked to them like they were kids, but then she got an angry tone, "But Boss won't be happy if we lead the enemies to the base!"

"Enemies?" Zip said.

"Yes," Staravia rolled her eyes, "Took you long enough. Now drop that Eevee, hostages will slow us down. The pursuing group is being lead by Luke himself."

The Zangoose and Seviper's eyes widened at the mention of 'Luke'. Zan dropped Ali at these words and dashed into the forest. Zip slammed a Poison Tail into Eevee, then slithered after the Zangoose. Staravia looked at the trio.

"Hrmp, I will get my revenge another day." Then she took to the air.

"Ali! Are you okay?" They rushed over to the Eevee's side. She was laying on her side, unconscious. Her fur had a purplish tint to it.

"I think she's poisoned," Cilan said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, but what are we going to do?"

"I think we need to get out of here, it would be bad if they came back."

"Moving her could be risky, besides, the said their 'enemies' were coming, wouldn't their enemies be our allies?"

"I think it would be quicker to get her to Crystallus City quickly. Here, help me carry her."

Burgundy muttered something, but helped him pick up Ali. They dragged her a few steps, but they were just too small to carry her at a good pace.

"Forget it," Burgundy said, "This will never work." She set Ali down.

"I know," Cilan replied, "But what else can we do? We can't leave her here, not with those guys wandering around. We can't split up, again, same reason. The only thing we can do is find Crystallus City."

"The poison could overcome her by then!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Burgundy glared, but helped Cilan lift Ali up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload, but here it is. Please leave a review :D**


End file.
